


A Different Type Of Companionship

by MortemMessor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Is Jealous Of A Dog, Dipper Is A Hurt Baby, Donny Is A Sweetheart, Fluff, Other, Pupper, Puppies, fanfic of a fanfic, god help us all, mentions of animal neglect, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortemMessor/pseuds/MortemMessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot based off Paidendryl's fic Mom's Boyfriend. I strongly suggest reading it, it's a very good story :3 </p><p>Dipper makes a friend and everybody is supportive. Well, almost everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Type Of Companionship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paidendryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/gifts).



> This is not canon in Paidendryl's story, I just thought this would be cute~ I own nothing but Donny, everything is else is Paiden's and Alex's.

Dipper scuffed his shoes on the dirt as he walked through the woods, his mind not sure whether it wanted to fume or sulk. This entire experience was emotionally exhausting, and had his thoughts running in circles for hours. 

It was almost time for his Mom to get home from work, but he knew that even if he started back to the house now, he'd still be late for dinner. Dipper was pretty deep into the woods, so the only sounds around were the crunch of his shoes on the leaf-littered ground, the occasional bird twitter, and the wind rustling through the trees. All in all, it wasn't the best place for getting his mind off of _him_. 

Dipper felt his chest tightened and his eyes burn. Why? Why did he still want Bill, even after everything he did? He just wanted to forget about everything they'd done, everything he'd said in the heat of the moment, and everything Bill hadn't said in return. Dipper shook his head bitterly, "My own Mother's boyfriend. What the fuck, heart?" He grumbled, kicking at a random stone and sending it skittering across the forest floor. 

He just wanted to get Bill off his mind, get the feel of him off his skin, and he was very nearly desperate. The teen's head shot up when he heard a strangled sound come from up ahead of him. 

Dipper frowned, jogging forward as a low whine echoed through the trees. It sounded like a wounded animal, but that was highly unlikely, since it wasn't hunting season and he didn't set his own traps out this far. He kept his rock collection in a clearing not far from here, and sometimes came out here to read, but he'd never encountered someone else back this way. 

The brunet turned a corner and froze at what he saw. A large dog laid on the ground under a birch tree, a suspicious looking liquid dribbling over the forest floor beside it. Its fur was matted and dirty, and several large gashes on its back and face showed copious amounts of dried blood all splattered across its body. Tired and glazed gray eyes looked at him pitifully, a small whine rising in its throat as bile rose in Dipper's own. 

He stumbled and leaned against a tree, doubling over with a hand over his mouth, "Oh my God. Holy shit," He breathed, looking back up to see the wolf-like dog struggling to stand, a collar catching the light. Dipper's eyes widened and he scrambled over to it, carefully letting it sniff his hand before easing it back down to the ground. 

He fumbled for his phone, cursing plenty as his fingers slipped and shook. "What happened to you?" He murmured as he just pressed the emergency call button. After three anxious rings, a familiar voicemail clicked in. 

"Hi I'm Mabel, though if you've got my number you already know that! I can't come to the phone currently because I'm probably too busy being cute and great. Leave a message after the beep!" 

Dipper groaned and tried again, this time just pressing a random contact number and holding it to his ear. He waited impatiently for whoever the hell he'd just called to answer, carding his fingers gently through the dog's tangled fur while making soft cooing noises he hoped were reassuring. 

A click, "Dipper?" Came the familiar voice. The teen nearly melted in relief, "Wendy! Hey, no time to explain, can you come to..." He paused as he tried to remember what street he was closest too, "South Fern Street? I need your help." 

"Yeah, yeah dude. South Fern?" 

Dipper nodded before remembering she couldn't see him. "Yes. Hurry, please!" Wendy made a noise of affirmation before she hung up. Dipper ran his other hand through his hair, "Okay, so, I've got like ten minutes to figure out how to carry you to the tree line. Got any ideas?" 

The dog blinked at him with wide eyes and he sighed, "Great, I'm talking to animals now. More mental problems to ponder over in the middle of the night," He grumbled. Dipper stood and kneaded his lip between his teeth for a moment before sighing. 

He squat down, "Total lack of upper body strength don't fail me now." He hooked his left arm under the bend in the canine's hind legs, wrapping his right just under the front legs before lifting with a loud grunt. Much to his surprise, he managed to get it... He glanced back. Him. It was a him. He managed to get him up into his arms with surprising ease, though he did stagger a bit. 

The brunet huffed, "I gotcha, don't worry buddy. Just gotta...get to the road," He breathed, starting off toward South Fern to his left, going the opposite way of home. Meh, he'd find some excuse when he finally got back. 

The dog was surprisingly light, and Dipper realized he could feel his ribs. He sighed as he finally made it to South Fern and looked the pup over. "What kind of person lets their pet get like this?" He grumbled angrily. Not three minutes later the familiar roar of Wendy's truck echoed through the slowly dimming roadway, and she stopped abruptly with a screech when she saw him. 

She was wearing a white tank top and gray sweatpants with no shoes, her bright red hair pulled into a messy braid over her shoulder. She must've booked it there. 

"Dip, I got here as soon as I could! What's-?" She stopped talking with a gasp as she saw the dog. Dipper rushed up and placed him gently in the backseat, climbing in after, "Quick, go back to your house! You still have that Air Force first aid kit, right?" 

Wendy blinked then shook her head to clear it, "Yeah, I have it. What the hell happened to him?" She asked as she jumped back in the drivers seat, punching the gas. The truck lurched and the dog growled weakly as he was jostled. Dipper placed a hand on his head between his flicking ears, lightly petting him. 

"I have no clue. I found him just laying in the woods all cut up and stuff. He looks like he hasn't eaten in months," He said distastefully. Wendy then paused, "...Check his collar." 

Dipper raised an eyebrow but did it anyway, wiping away blood with his thumb. His brow furrowed, "It just says his name is Donny and that his home is the 'Myers Residence'," He reported. Wendy swore, "Mr. Myers is the dude across the street from me that has anger issues and a drinking problem. I knew he had a dog, cuz I would hear it bark sometimes, but I didn't know he..." She bit her lip and shook her head. 

When they got back to Wendy's house, she helped him take Donny into the house and lay him in the bathroom while she went to get the first aid kit. Dipper knelt by the dog's side and rubbed his knuckles gently against its neck fur, and it snuffed before leaning into his hand. Donny licked his palm with a quiet, weak yip before laying back down and closing his eyes, panting heavily. 

Dipper took it as a sign to start the bath, filling it with warm water and adding just a little bit of soap so as not to irritate his wounds. Wendy returned then and laid the kit down, helping Dipper heave Donny into the bathtub. He yelped and started thrashing, whimpering when Wendy and Dipper held him down. He bared his teeth and whined, looking at Dipper with wide and fearful eyes. Dipper smiled weakly and rubbed his ear softly while speaking quiet reassurances. 

Donny calmed down, finally letting Dipper wash him while Wendy prepared everything. She went to go get a water bottle and came back looking at her phone. She looked up, "Says here he's a wolf-dog hybrid. They get really big but are actually pretty tame, and considering his size, I'd say he's a little over a year old." 

Dipper hummed as he worked soap through Donny's dirty fur, "I thought he actually _was_ a wolf at first. Scared the shit out of me." Wendy laughed and sat on the toilet lid to watch him. 

She gave him a strange look then, "Why were you out there in the first place? Its getting pretty late," She pointed out. Dipper tensed up for a moment, swallowing harshly. His eyes screwed shut and sighed. He turned to meet her bright green gaze with his own, "Wendy, can I tell you something?"

 

~

 

Donny was now laying on the bathroom rug wrapped up in gauze and warm towels. Dipper was crying with his face in his hands, and Wendy looked a little unsettled. After that story, what was she supposed to say? She couldn't even believe it. 

"I knew you had a crush on him, but I can't believe he actually fucked you." Dipper winced. Wendy blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, "I mean, dude, no offense, but that's...messed up." 

Dipper's head shot up, teary eyes blazing, "I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" He screamed, standing. Both Donny and Wendy flinched back. Dipper's hands fisted, "I know how sick it is! I know how disgusting I am! I know how much of a _fool_ I've been! You don't need to rub it IN MY FACE anymore than he ALREADY HAS!" His cheeks were flushed from yelling, his entire body trembling. 

Wendy blinked, then gently took his fisted hand in her own, "I didn't mean it like that, and you know getting mad at me isn't going to make you feel any better," She said softly. Dipper's breath hitched and he released a heavy, defeated sigh. He swallowed harshly and sat back down, "I'm sorry." 

Wendy nodded sympathetically. She then sighed heavily, "So, what're we going to do about pupper over here?" She jerked her thumb at Donny, who's ears pricked up. Now that he was clean, his fur was a soft mottled dark gray color with undertones of white and tan here and there. Discounting his skeletal figure and gauze everywhere, he was a handsome dog.

Dipper reached over to rub his ears, "We can't give him back to his other asshole owner," He said firmly. Wendy bit her lip, "I agree, but I can't keep him, I'm never here. I've got to check on Dad's logger companies all the time." 

Dipper looked up slowly, "What if I took him?" He asked softly. Donny stood and padded slowly over to him to lay his head on the teen's shoulder as if in agreement. Dipper smiled and scratched the canine's chin, earning a happy nudge. 

Wendy shrugged, "Will your Mom let you keep him?" Dipper looked at Donny's hopeful little gray eyes and felt his chest warm up, "I'm sure I can convince her." 

 

~

 

Dipper made it home around ten, having stopped at the store to get Donny a new collar, and tried to creep silently up to his room and pretend he'd been in there for the last couple hours. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. 

"Pine Tree?" Fuck. His Mom caught sight of him from where she was standing at the counter with her phone in her hand, Bill beside her with his own out as well. Her eyes widened and she rushed towards him, "Dipper Pines, where have you been!?" She demanded, grabbing his shoulders and checking him all over. 

Donny hid behind Dipper's legs, his blue and silver collar jingling a little as he moved. Dipper gulped, "Um, I was in the woods, then something kinda came up and I went to Wendy's for a bit," He answered vaguely. 

His Mom narrowed her eyes at him, "What could've come up in the woods that would send you to her house?" She asked incredulously. Dipper hesitated, then sighed, stepping out of the way so Donny could be seen. He knelt beside the wolf-dog pup and pet his back gently. His Mom gasped, "Is that-!?" 

Dipper looked back up with a sheepish smile, and just then Bill came towards them. "Charlotte, is- Oooh lord it's a wolf." Bill paled, gripping his phone a bit tighter. 

Dipper looked at his Mom, "He's a wolf-dog hybrid, and he's around a year old. I found him all messed up in the woods and took him to Wendy's to patch him up. He's not mean Mom, I swear," He assured her, chocolate eyes big and pleading. She looked at Donny warily, "Dipper..." She trailed off hesitantly. 

Dipper clutched Donny's soft fur tightly, "Come on, please? Can I keep him? Ill take really good care of him!" He was avoiding looking at Bill, who was staring at the dog with a mix of hesitance and irritability. The woman beside him looked between her son and the dog, "I don't know," She murmured. 

Dipper pouted and widened his eyes at her, "Mabel got to keep Waddles, and he makes more of a mess than all of us put together! I'll train him and make him a bed and all that stuff! Plus, he can help me hunt and keep me company when all of you aren't here." 

She hesitated for a moment or two more, before caving with a sigh, "Alright, but you have to potty train him! I won't have it peeing all over my rugs." 

Bill snapped his head to look at her, "Are you ser- I mean, _sweetheart_ ," He began through grit teeth, "I don't think this is a good idea." Charlotte waved him off as Dipper grinned and led the dog into the kitchen to get him some food and water. She smiled gently, "Oh let him have his fun. He has seemed a bit lonely these past few days." Bill shut up at that. 

Then she frowned, "Dipper don't feed it cereal!" 

"It's a him, and his name is Donny! Plus we don't have any dog food."

Bill froze up at the name, then stiffened. His jaw clenched and he turned around, "I'm going to bed," He grumbled. 

 

~

 

It turned out that Donny was already potty trained, scratching at the door when he needed to go out and do his business. Mabel automatically took a liking to him, though the pup tended to shy away from everyone but Dipper, sticking close to the boy's side most of the time. Dipper quickly grew attached to the canine, and it came as a welcome relief when he found himself thinking about his dog instead of Bill. Well, most of the time. 

Bill seemed to have a strong distaste for Dipper's new puppy, scowling at it every time it came within five feet of him. He jumped every time he heard Donny's name called, then shook it off with pink cheeks. 

He felt a little twinge of...of _something_ in his chest whenever he saw it snuggle up to the brunet boy or he caught a glimpse of them outside playing with a frisbee or a ball. Dipper also seemed to have a limited attention span now, constantly concerned about that dumb dog. Bill hated it. 

Dipper however loved Donny to death, and true to his word built him a doggie bed made out of twigs and glitter glue (courtesy of Mabel) along with some plush little cushions and blankets tucked inside it. However more often than not Donny would end up in Dipper's bed, and Saturday mornings would leave Dipper's Mother to find the two of them in a tent of covers in the middle of the bed watching TV. 

Wendy would occasionally call him and check up on the pup, and Dipper was happy to tell her Donny seemed to be doing a lot better. He wasn't skin and bones anymore, and his fur was getting long, the gashes in his back and face healing up cleanly, and he seemed to be getting a little less jumpy. 

However, one night, Mabel came to him about trimming Donny's fur. "He's shedding everywhere broseph," She told him pointedly. Dipper rolled his eyes and rubbed Donny's ears from his spot beside him on the couch. 

"I'll trim him down today. Can you-" 

"Move, mutt." 

Donny jumped down from the couch and scampered away when Bill shoved his flank. The blond plopped down with a can of Pitt, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. 

Dipper gave Bill a narrow stare, "What was that?" He was rewarded with a golden glance, "He was in my seat. Pets aren't supposed to be on the furniture anyway." Dipper bristled, "Well you still didn't need to shove him. If you tell him to get down, he'll do it," He retorted with a huff. 

The teen stood up and turned to his twin, "Can you find the scissors Mabes? Ill go find Donny." Bill jolted. Mabel nodded, "Yeah bro bro," She replied, standing and leaving Bill alone with the TV. The silence was stifling and the show that was on was too loud. 

 

~

 

When he finally found his dog, Dipper led him to the bathroom and into the tub, a situation Donny was familiar with. But when Mabel came in and handed him the scissors, the pup took one look at the tiny shears and freaked. 

He began barking and whimpering as Dipper tried to hold him still, but he finally slipped through the brunet's fingers and bolted out of the bathroom. Dipper scrambled after him, leaving Mabel in the doorway as he followed Donny as he disappeared into the living room. 

Dipper hesitated, not wanting to face Bill again right then, but he put on a brave face and went in. It was empty, the TV still playing quietly in the background. Dipper heard a whine, and he knelt down in front of the couch, "Donny?" 

He saw the reflective fearful eyes of his puppy way back underneath the couch. Dipper frowned, holding out a hand and whistling, "C'mere boy. Im not gonna hurt you." Donny whined again, shrinking back further. Dipper sighed, running a hand through his hair before laying down on the floor. 

Just then, Bill got back from the bathroom, seeing Dipper on the floor throwing him for a loop before he heard the whimpers of that stupid dog. He slid back out of the room, standing just behind the wall to listen as Dipper tried to coax Donny out. 

Dipper sighed, "Okay, I get it. You're scared- terrified even. And...And that's alright, that's _natural_ after all that's happened to you, I get it. But you've lived here for a while now, and have I ever hurt you? Have I ever mistreated you, or ignored you, or let you go hungry? You're my pet Donny, and I'm not going to hurt you, or let anything else hurt you. I've done my very best to be everything you need and more. You can trust me, because I'm the one that cares." Bill's throat went dry. 

A small yip. Dipper hummed, "Mhm, I do care about you. I love you more than your old owner ever could. That's why I need to give you a fur-cut, so it doesn't get too long and make you unhealthy. Won't you come let me take care of you?" The teen cooed. A cold nose nudged his outstretched hand and Dipper grinned as Donny edged himself out from under the couch with a slowly wagging tail. 

He gathered the big ol' ball of fluff in his arms with a giggle, "There we go, good boy! Lets go get you groomed up and then I let you sleep with me tonight, hm?" He walked out towards the bathroom, both hallways empty.

 

~

 

Dipper shouted into his headset as he mashed the trigger repeatedly, Donny wagging his tail beside him as he sat on the living room floor playing the Xbox. He was on with Wendy and her friends since they all had a day off. Mabel was having a sleepover with some friends, so it was just his Mom, Bill, himself, and Donny. 

Charlotte was currently making spaghetti, and Bill was...doing whatever the hell he did when he wasn't at work or watching TV. Dipper grunted, "Wendy, on your left! No, the other left! Ooo, headshot, nice!" Donny made a happy rumbling noise and nudged Dipper's shoulder. 

The brunet smiled, before pausing and rolling his eyes, "I do too have a life Robbie, shut up man." He threw a grenade at cluster of zombies, "Just because I have more free time than you," He retorted to the unheard voice with a laugh. 

Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around to find his face an inch from Bill's. He released a (totally manly) squeak and turned pink up to his ears. Bill's scent filled his nose, making him dizzy and start to lean closer, but he caught himself and scooted back some. 

He averted his eyes, pulling down his mic, "Y-yeah? What is it?" Bill gave him an unreadable look, "Your Mom wants you to wash the sauce pan," He answered blankly. Dipper gave him an odd look, then pulled his mic back up, "Nate, cover me for a few minutes, I gotta go wash dishes." 

A pause. Dipper scoffed, "Wendy, remind me to punch Robbie in the nose next time I see him," He said, then took off his headset. He stood and walked to the kitchen. Bill waited until he was out of sight to whirl on the dog still sitting there. 

His eye narrowed in a glare and he jabbed a finger in its face, "Listen here, mutt," He snarled, "There's this thing called 'personal space' and 'alone time', and you need to learn how to let Dipper have it. You're stuck to his side 24/7, and what? Because you're _scared_? What kind of wolf are you? Grow a spine you little shit, and back the fuck off," He growled. 

Donny tilted his head at Bill, then leaned forward and licked his nose. Bill recoiled with a groan of disgust and rubbed furiously at his face, leaving the room with a scowl to go find something to wash his face off with. He hissed profanities under his breath, "Stupid dog."

 

~

 

"Wendy I'm serious, I taught him to play the tambourine! Check it out," Dipper said, adjusting his laptop so Wendy could see the bed where Donny laid along with Dipper's guitar (the only thing Robbie was good for was those guitar lessons). The brunet lifted it and strummed a few cords as he tuned it. 

Wendy laughed and rolled her eyes, but gestured for him to go on anyway. He nodded to the dog, who began to hit the tambourine in front of him with his paws while Dipper began to play a familiar song that Wendy herself had taught him a while back. 

" _You dragged the depths of my soul,_

_Until you found it._

_A darkened room that's locked away,_

_But it let you in._

_You looked inside then you turned away,_

_My makeshift savior you left me right here_

_And I am ashamed._ "

Wendy was impressed. Granted, her version was more MAF (Metal As Fuck), but Dipper made it work.

" _But still I whisper, still I call you._

_I never wanted you to see,_

_The darkest part of me._

_I knew you'd run away,_

_I waited but you never came._

_I'm so afraid to be alone,_

_And I tried to let you go,_

_But still I find you lost,_

_Inside the darkest part of me._ "

There was a small solo, and Wendy noticed Dipper's eyes had become glassy. She fretted for a moment, but then he started up again.

" _It is my descent to know your pain,_

_Cuz what you know and believe fades away._

_Of traitors and fools,_

_Of beggars and thieves,_

_Which mess will you choose?_

_What is underneath?_

_I never wanted you to see,_

_The darkest part of me._

_I knew you'd run away,_

_I waited but you never came._

_I'm so afraid to be alone,_

_And I tried to let you go,_

_But still I find you lost,_

_Inside the darkest part of me._ "

Dipper's strumming became angry and Donny stopped playing altogether to look at his owner in concern. Wendy frowned, "Dipper..." He ignored her.

" _Am I the black sin of your perfect life?_

 _Am I the darkness that you need to hide?_ "

His voice began to crack as he grit his teeth.

" _It covers, you!_

_Spills over, you!_

_I never wanted you to see,_

_The darkest part of me._

_I knew you'd run away,_

_I waited but you never came._

_I'm so afraid to be alone,_

_And I tried to let you go,_

_But still I find you lost,_

_Inside the darkest part of me!_ "

He panted and dropped the guitar.

"Part of... Me. Whats....What's wrong with me?" 

He felt tears slip down his face as his chest stung painfully. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob, "Why? Why wasn't I...?" Wendy winced, "Dipper, nothing's wrong with you. Calm down, breathe man." She ordered. 

Donny whimpered and nuzzled into Dipper's side. Dipper clutched him and cried into his fur. He cried and cried, hiccuping almost violently until he eventually fell asleep on Donny's back.

 

~

 

Bill had tried everything to get rid of that dumb dog! 'Accidentally' leaving chocolate on the floor, pushing it in the lake when they went swimming, 'forgetting' to put him back in the truck before they left the lake, and sometimes just shoving it outside when no one was looking and telling it to leave. Nothing had worked. 

He ignored the chocolate, Dipper took it as an opportunity to teach the thing to swim, the mutt managed to keep up with the truck until Dipper noticed him, and Donny always just stayed on the porch and napped until Dipper came outside. The pest was using Dipper as a human shield and Bill was getting pissed off. 

Then one day when everyone had left the house-Charlotte at the mall, Mabel at a friend's house, and Dipper in the woods-Bill and the mutt were home alone. He carefully went to Dipper's room, fully intending to cart the thing off to the pound, when he heard something unexpected. 

Dipper's door was cracked open, and music came from it. Bill peeked in and his eye widened. Dipper was in his room, completely oblivious to his audience as his radio blared a familiar song by Neon Hitch. He was dancing around in nothing but some sweatpants with his hairbrush in hand like a microphone as he sang along. 

"-ike I'm losin' my mind (mind). She crept into your life (life), and cut me up like a knife (knife), yeah." Donny was jumping around Dipper's feet as he danced, and the brunet burst into giggles at random intervals when he was unable to keep a straight face. 

"Hey (hey), few things that I wanna say (say). I still got my dignity (tay), no one'll love you like me (me)." He sang as he brought the brush to his mouth dramatically. 

"She's prettier than I'll ever be, got yourself a beauty queen, yeah. But there's one thing I gotta say... She can love you good, but I can you betta!" 

Unable to keep it up any longer, Dipper collapsed onto his bed in a fit of giggles as Donny jumped up to lick his face. His eyes were scrunched up with his smile that seemed to be wider than it had ever been, and a happy flush painted his cheeks that was simply from exertion and laughter, and not from embarrassment of doing something strange. It was a good look on him. 

With a troubled frown and a racing heart Bill went back to the living room. Could that damn dog really be the source of Dipper's new good mood? Bill sighed and ran a hand through his hair, refusing to delve any deeper into that or anything else. 

He turned on the TV and blocked out the rest of his thoughts. However, not five minutes later, the quiet click of claws on hardwood came into the dining room and paws padded onto the carpet. Bill didn't look at Donny as the pup jumped up on the couch and curled up beside him tiredly. 

Bill reached down and rubbed his ears with a grunt, "Maybe you're not all that bad," He mumbled. He glanced at the dog with a small smile as he nuzzled into Bill's palm, "For a dog."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me set some things straight before you go any further to give comments and kudos!
> 
> 1\. No, I do not know if the Bill in Mom's Boyfriend actually has a problem with dogs, but for this fic of a fic he does.
> 
> 2\. No, I also don't know if Dipper can play the guitar in the actual story, but its a headcanon of mine, so...
> 
> 3\. Wolf-dog hybrids are mixs of huskies and actual wolfs, and are actually just big marshmallows. The puppies are adorable as fuck but when they get bigger they look viscous, that's why I chose this breed.
> 
> 4\. The first song Dipper sings is Darkest Part by Red, and the second is Love U Betta by Neon Hitch. They just fit.
> 
> 5\. In my mind, Dipper needed a friend and a fluffy bodyguard. And a hug.
> 
> Thats all! Hope you enjoyed and I hope I met the orignal's standards. Go read iiiiitttt!!!!! X3


End file.
